


That Green-Eyed Monster

by Oona_Queen_of_the_Gay



Series: Web of Fragments [7]
Category: Avalon: Web of Magic - Rachel Roberts, Avalon: the Warlock Diaries
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, adriane made popcorn, boy problems, channel all the sassy teen energy left in my shriveled twentysomething soul, for a polyamorous gal i write a lot about monogamous jealousy, i love writing kara so much, kara is a disaster bi polyam fairy princess you can't change my mind, written january 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oona_Queen_of_the_Gay/pseuds/Oona_Queen_of_the_Gay
Summary: Can't all the cute dudes in Kara's life just get along?
Relationships: Kara Davies/Donovan, Kara Davies/Lorren
Series: Web of Fragments [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728790
Kudos: 1





	That Green-Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from my awom one-shot anthology "Web of Fragments" on FFN -- because these fics may be old af, but don't deserve to languish on that hellsite for all eternity. Originally written on January 29, 2011. Enjoy!

"I don't like that warlock."

Kara crossed her arms and frowned at Lorren. "His name is Donovan, not _that warlock_."

"Well I don't like Donovan. The way he looks at you, it's…"

Kara glanced back at the Ravenswood Manor veranda from where they stood near the bushes. Donovan was sitting on the railing and regarding with fascination the tea that Adriane just brought him as Frizzle tried to squeeze his muzzle into the narrow glass. 'That warlock' was still as cute as ever with those bright green eyes and that ash blond hair. Ravenswood was closed to tourists for this cool spring afternoon, and _two_ hot magical guys had paid surprise visits. It should've been a great day for Kara Davies.

"Uh, that might be because I kind of, um, almost kissed him. Once."

Lorren stared at her blankly.

"Don't look at me like that—I didn't cheat on you! It was before we were together. He showed up at Ravenswood, like, a few weeks after Emily got her Level Two powers. I just thought he was cute!"

"Why is he here, then?"

A breeze stirred up and blew right through Kara's lacy pink sundress. She brushed strands of long golden hair out of her face. "He and Frizzle are our friends! God, Lorren, stop being so jealous."

"I'm not jealous."

"Yeah, Mister I-don't-like-the-way-he-looks-at-you isn't jealous _at all_."

Lorren's pale green face turned a bit purple; goblins had the funniest way of blushing. She noticed that he was wearing one of the outfits she'd bought him from Calvin Klein, and his black hair was glossier than usual in the bright sunlight. Kara smiled in spite of herself. It was hard to stay mad at him.

"Look, he's really nice and if you just talked to him, maybe you'd even be friends. You have a lot in common, like how both your dads are—"

"Be friends with a warlock? Not a chance."

"Oh, so now you have a warlock prejudice?"

"There's a long history of political animosity between warlocks and the Fairy R—"

"Well now you're a goodwill ambassador. Let's go mend relations." Kara hooked her arm around Lorren's and pulled him towards the veranda. "Hey Donnie, meet my boyfriend Lorren!"

"Huh?" The most adorably disappointed look came across Donovan's face. "…boyfriend…"

Sitting beside him, Adriane tossed Frizzle a piece of fresh popcorn and silently chuckled. _This'll be a great show. Good thing I made popcorn_ , the warrior's voice echoed in Kara's mind.

Kara sighed. This wouldn't be as easy as she thought.


End file.
